pokemon_ingame_reviews_is_this_pokemon_any_goodfandomcom-20200213-history
Axew, Fraxure, Haxorus (SM)
I won't Axew any questions. Location: Mount Hokulani (Island Scan on Saturdays) Stats, Evolutions The problem with Axew is that you obtain it as a first-stage Pokémon with the stats of one. It has great attack and decent speed, but that's it for now. It doesn't evolve into Axew until level 38, which isn't exactly early for a first-stager found halfway through the game. Its Attack stat puts a lot of fully-evolved Pokémon to shame, and everything else is just average. Haxorus is when it finally gets to shine (level 48). It has an absurd attack stat and high speed as well as the means to boost them BOTH and reliable physical defense. With such a huge attack stat, enemies will struggle to take even neutral hits. (Will happen a lot, since there aren't many dragon types in the game). Movepool, Abilities, Typing Its unique move is Iron Tail. It can cover against the few Fairy-types it will go up against with this. It's a bit inaccurate, but it hits hard and it has a high chance of lowering the opponent's defense. When you catch it, it will also have the powerful Dragon Claw. At level 32 it gets Dragon Dance, which boosts its speed and attack. Wowzies. Nothing worth it until it evolves. But if you want to catch stuff, it has access to False Swipe by default. Right before evolving again it gets Swords Dance. Either you choose Dragon Dance or Swords Dance, but not both because it'd be redundant. Dragon Dance boosts both of its best assets, but all you need is a Dragon Dance and you're good to go. I'd say Dragon Dance, but you can always use Swords Dance + X Speed. The last noteworthy thing that Haxorus gets before the league also happens to be Swords Dance. It gets a lot of coverage via TMs, almost on Typhlosion's level, arguably better because Haxorus can take advantage of it because of its huge attack stat. Teach it just about any physical attacking move and you won't be disappointed. Its abilities are Mold Breaker (ignores the effect of other abilities) and Rivalry (increases power if the target is of the same gender and decreases it if it's of the opposite gender). Rivalry's gimmick can be useful, but Mold Breaker should not be underestimated either. Pick either. Its Dragon type only has three weaknesses to types that aren't that common, and it resists four types. Important Battles Don't use it at all until it evolves into Fraxure. Nanu will suffer a lot, Hapu will pretty much be a waste of time for you, Kommo-o is risky, and it doesn't have any particular disadvantage in the League. You should avoid Kukui's Ninetales. Conclusion Do. Not. Underestimate. Haxorus. It has a ridiculous attack stat, as well as a decent physical defense and surprisingly pretty good speed for a dinosaur that has a freaking ax on its face. It can OHKO most things in the game WITHOUT BOOSTING. It can learn Dragon Dance or Swords Dance to boost its greatest qualities and completely kill teams. And while Dragon Claw + Iron Tail is pretty much all it has via level-up, it's still a good move and TMs give it a very big slew of options, while it has abilities that allow it to demolish stuff easily. The one problem it has, though, is that you'll be waiting until level 48 to evolve it... But you have the Eviolite. Rating: 88% Category:Sun and Moon